


A marriage proposal and a wedding

by MrsMendes19



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-12 20:11:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: After finishing off a case at Scotland Yard, Sherlock takes John out to dinner, little did John know that Sherlock had planned to propose to him in the form of a fortune cookie.The day that John and Sherlock got married, was the best day of their lives.





	1. The proposal

John leaned against Sherlock as he relayed his deductions to an exhausted Inspector Lestrade. They had been working this case for days and it was safe to assume that they had gotten little to no sleep in the past few days. As Sherlock wrapped up with Lestrade, he gathered John in his arms and leaned in to whisper in his ear.  
“Dinner?”  
John smiled and nodded, pecking his lips against Sherlock’s.  
“What do you have in mind?”  
The consulting detective took John’s hand and led him out of Scotland Yard and begun to wave down a taxi.  
“Chinese alright?”  
John nodded again/  
“Mmmm, yes.”  
Smiling, when he was reminded of their first case together.

Throughout dinner, John watched from behind his menu as Sherlock became increasingly fidgety. He had to bite back a laugh when Sherlock knocked over his glass of water and cursed under his breath. They continued to eat, hungrily picking at their dim sims with their chopsticks. John listened intently as Sherlock recited his deductions, interrupting occasionally with his usual ‘fantastic’ and ‘amazing’ in order to see the bright smile that only he could elicit. 

When they had finished their dinner, and the waiter had come around with a platter of fortune cookies, Sherlock smiled and handed John a cookie.  
“I would attempt to predict the fortune, but I believe that it would ruin the surprise.  
Quirking his brow, John cracked open the cookie and gasped as a slender silver ring fell into his hand. The fortune was four breathtaking words written in Sherlock’s elegant handwriting.

Will you marry me?

John bought his hand to his mouth as tears fell from his eyes. He looked up at Sherlock and nodded, letting out an embarrassing noise that Sherlock took as a “yes” and pulled John into a kiss. 

For the rest of the night, John couldn’t help but find himself looking at the silver ring, that now sat on his finger.

The End


	2. The wedding

On the day of their wedding, John and Sherlock got dressed in different rooms and Sherlock was the first to leave, as not to crash with John on his way out. Sherlock had put on his best suit, a wine velvet suit, with a white shirt and black waistcoat and a black bowtie. John on the other hand, decided to wear a black suit with a purple waistcoat and tie. He looked at himself in the mirror before making his way out of the flat.

John hailed a cab and got in, telling the driver to drive to the church. The driver nodded and started driving. Once the driver pulled up to the curb at the church, Molly was waiting.  
“Molly, nice to see you.”  
“Nice to see you too, you clean up nice.”  
“Thanks, you too.”  
They exchange a quick hug before they both make their way into the church. John could see Sherlock waiting for him, at the end of the aisle. John and Sherlock locked eyes before John walked down the aisle. Music began to play as John walks down the aisle, John felt like his heart was going to explode with glee. When he reached the end of the carpet, he joined hands with Sherlock, as Molly took her seat.   
“You look amazing, my love.”  
“Thank you, you too.”  
Sherlock wiped a tear that escaped his eye before they both looked at the celebrant. He nodded before beginning to speak.  
“We are here to witness the marriage between John and Sherlock. Your marriage begins with your vows and promises you speak to each other today. John, do you take Sherlock to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?”  
“I do.” John responded, a tear slides down his eye, he quickly wipes it away.  
“And Sherlock, do you take John to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?” the celebrant turns his head to Sherlock.  
“I do.” Sherlock responded, a tear escaped his eyes and John wiped it away.  
“Now, it is time to exchange rings.”  
Molly stepped forward and handed the rings to the celebrant. John grabbed the silver band and held out his hand, Sherlock placed his hand into John’s.  
“John, repeat after me. I give you this ring, as a symbol of my love, my eternal faith and undying love and devotion.”  
John repeated the words before sliding the ring onto Sherlock’s slender finger.  
“Now, Sherlock. Repeat after me. I give you this ring, as a symbol of my love, my eternal faith and undying love and devotion.”  
Sherlock does the same, repeating the words before sliding the ring onto John’s finger.  
“I know pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss.”  
Sherlock leant forward and cupped John’s face in his palms.  
“I love you.”  
Sherlock pulled John in for a kiss and the guests started clapping and cheering. Once they parted, they couldn’t stop smiling. 

This was a day to remember, John and Sherlock getting married, in front of all their families and friends. They couldn't be happier.

 

The End


End file.
